Confessions through poems
by Wolf Demon Kunoichi13
Summary: [Poem fic. SasuNarufem] She's a Konoha nin, He's a Oto nin once leaf nin. She knows it's wrong but she loves him. So she comunicates those feelings to him via poems and letters.
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own '_Naruto_' Kishimoto-sensie does. I _do_ own that poem thou so no stealy.

'Kay this is my first SasuNaru so tell me what you think. Techcnically it isn't Yaoi because Naruto is a girl. So Read and Review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I smile

Even when I'm sad,

I can't

Let anyone see me frown,

I laugh

Even though it hurts,

I grin

So my eyes squint,

I don't

Want them to see my pain,

I yell

So I can let out my pent up emotions,

I lie

So they won't pity me,

Did You know

I'm a terribly good actor?

Did You know

I looked up to You?

Did You know

I actually _loved_ You?

Did You know

I made a promise?

Did You know

It was to bring You back?

Did You know

It wasn't just for _her_?

Did You know

I was also for _me_?

I know

You want to revive Your clan,

I know

You want _power_,

I know

You would never love _me_,

I know

I'm just a Usurantoncachi,

I know

I'm just a friend,

I know

I'm annoying,

I know

You want revenge on _him_,

I just

Wanted to let you know,

I just

Wanted to _tell_ you,

I just

Wanted to confess,

I just

Wanted to let it out,

I just

Want You to love me,

I just

Want You to tell me the truth,

I just

Want to be…_Yours_,

I love You

And always will,

Love,

Uzumaki Naruto

Naruto sighed as she looked at what she had just written. She _knew_ she shouldn't be writing things like this. He was the enemy right now. He had left to Orochimaru _willingly_ and had betrayed the village in the progress. She shook her head she would still send it and maybe-just _maybe_-he would come back just as willingly as he had left.

She got up out of her desk chair grabbed her poem/letter and walked to post office. She folded up the paper and put in an envelope. Sealing the envelope and writing the address to Orochimaru's lair and her address for the return address. After putting the letter in the mailbox for 'Out of town' she sighed and looked up to the sky.

A small sad smile graced her lips as she whispered, "Come back Sasuke, please." After saying that she went back home.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

'kay REVIEW!


	2. The Dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own '_Naruto_' Kishimoto-sensei does. I DO own the poem the serves as the scean change line and the poem in the last chapter.

Okay for to answer some reviews: Naruto knowing Orochimaru's lair's adrees is just a plot device. Also Usurantancachi means Total moron or Moron of Morons.

'Kay onward and review! They make me happy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_The blonde sighed exasperatedly as she got yet another lecture for not paying attention in class. The 10 year old watched as her sensei ranted on about the fact that she was failing and STILL wouldn't pay attention. She quietly predicted what would happen now-_

"_Alright Naruto since this is the 14th time this WEEK that I've caught you not paying attention in class I'm going to assign you a tutor." Iruka sighed. She stared at him incredulously she had not expected THAT! More like detention or something. Not a TUTOR!_

"_B-b-but Iruka-sensei-!" She was cut off_

"_No talking yourself out of this one Naruto! Meat me after class." Iruka said sternly. She sighed but nodded anyway._

You don't know me

So stop acting

Like you do

Naruto sighed as she stayed in the classroom and everyone else left running to go home to their parents. She watched as Iruka went out of the classroom to get her-shudder-tutor. She blanked out as she looked out of the window daydreaming that she was the Hokage and everyone in the village had to look up to her. Soon she was snapped out of her thoughts as the classroom door opened and Iruka and a boy her age walked in. Iruka smiled at her and stated, "Naruto meet your tutor: Uchiha Sasuke!"

No one really understands

Anybody at all

Barely even themselves

Naruto shot up in her bed with a gasp. Cold sweat drenched her entire body. All she could think about was her dream-no it wasn't a dream it was a memory. '_Why would I remember that?_' An all to familiar voice answered her **'Because Kit your subconscious was having you remember the first time you meet Sasuke. It just wants you to not forget him.'** Naruto sighed and thought back to the demon '_I would _NEVER_ forget him!_'

'**Well Kit your subconscious disagrees with you on that.'**

'_Kyuubi I _SWEAR_ I will never forget him, or the way he makes me feel!'_

'**We'll see Kit.'**

Yet I want You

To 'Know' me

'Know' the way I tick

Sasuke sighed mentally as he walked toward the door to Orochimaru's lair. WHY they had a doorbell in the first place was completely BEYOND him. He soon made it to the door and when he opened it he came face-to-face with a…_postman_? The man in front of him looked up from his clipboard and asked, "Hello, does a"-he paused there to look back down at his clipboard-"Mr. Uchiha Sasuke live here?" Sasuke cocked his eyebrow questionably at the man and answered anyway, against his better judgment.

"Speaking."

The man looked relieved as he stated, "I have a letter for you from"-he looked at his clipboard again-"Konoha from a Ms Uzumaki Naruto." Before Sasuke could reply a letter was shoved into his hands with the man running off. Sasuke cocked his eyebrow slightly but opted to look down at the letter. He sighed as he walked into the lair and quickened his pace towards his room.

When he got there he quickly closed his door and went over to his bed. He sat down as he rotated the letter in his hand, finally he opted to open it. He ripped the letter open and pulled the paper out as he began to read:

'_Dear Sasuke,_

_Pleas don't hold this against me but I had to get it out:_

_I smile_

_Even when I'm sad_

_I can't_

_Let anyone…_

_---------------------------------------------------------------_

'KAY REVIEW!


	3. The Reaction

**Disclaimer:**I do not own '_Naruto_' Kishimoto-sensei does

I dedicate this chapter to my friend Endless Snow who SOOOO helped me out by giving me inspiration!

Onward

* * *

'_That BAKA!_'

That was the thought that ran through the head oh Uchiha Sasuke as he finished reading the letter her had just received. True she hadn't gone and outright told him to come back to Konoha, but she had just _CONFESSED_ most likely _FALSE_ feelings to him! What was she trying pull! Going all sappy on him! '_I laugh Even though it hurts,_' BAH! That wasn't something that Uzumaki Naruto would say! She was too much of an Idiot!

'**You know that's a lie Sasuke.**'

'_NANI! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?_'

'**Are you really sure that you're an Uchiha? Well I'm you and…yet not…more like…your Inner Self…or your voice of…reason…**'(1)

'_Rrrriiiiggghhhttt. Then why is this the first time I'm hearing you?_'

'**Because you're stubborn, and this isn't the first time you've heard me it's just you forgot the first time I showed up also the…last time…:**

_**Flashback!**_

_A young Uchiha mentally sighed as Iruka-sensei yelled at that one student again…what was her name again? Erm…Naru…ko? Naru…to? Yes that was it that blonde haired girl that didn't follow him around like lost puppy! He guessed she was…tolerable. But she was a troublemaker. He soon heard Iruka-sensei that slightly caught him interest:_

"_Alright Naruto since this is the 14th time this WEEK that I've caught you not paying attention in class I'm going to assign you a tutor." She protested but the ten year old boy wasn't paying attention to that. HE was sighed up to put up as a tutor when needed! Kuso! That meant he would have to be the tutor!_

'_**Is that really that bad though? She isn't a fan-girl.**'_

_True she wasn't so he guessed he could deal._

I look at these walls

That surround me

That suffocate me

_As he had expected after school Iruka-sensei had asked him to became the tutor. He had complied. It wasn't like he had anybody at home waiting for him. He went to the classroom with Iruka and when he was in the room he saw her for the first time. Iruka soon introduced him, "Naruto this is your tutor: Uchiha Sasuke!"_

'_**This will be interesting**'_

_**End! Flashback!**_

Sasuke sighed he actually remembered that day pretty well. The day he had his first crush…NO! He shouldn't think like that! He needed to think of revenge and nothing else! Anyway…he couldn't hold her with these hands…he couldn't caress her skin with these stained hands…he couldn't brush away her tears with these blood stained hands…he couldn't touch an angel(2) with sin stained hands.

He shook his head as he got up and left his room to go train.

'_Naruto can't love me…I've caused her to much pain and I've caused too many sins to even hold you now._'

And You

Reached out

And saved me

Naruto stood firmly in front of the Hokage her gaze not faltering. The Hokage looked at her skeptically and asked, "Let me get this straight. You want to go to Oto with You, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sai? To take Uchiha _back_ _here to Konoha_?"

Naruto looked at the Gondaime and stated, "Yes and I will succeed."

* * *

(1)I just _LOVE_ giving Sasuke-kun an Inner self!

(2)He considers Naruto-chan an angel that graced his life.

Well Endless Snow I hope you like this chapter!

Review and JA NE!


	4. Arival

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Naruto...well I wouldn't be here right now, now would I?

GOMENASIA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! My plot bunny died and I lost my muse for this and then it came, back. And I'd like to dedicate this to Twilight-To-Nightfall who gave me inspiration for this chap. and for her awesome story! Read it, ya?

* * *

Four people stood outside of Oto. They defiantly didn't look like they belonged there as the villagers noted. The people of Oto all wore rags and were too skinny to be healthy…well unless you were part of Orochimaru's group. But these people were different. The oldest one that seemed to be around his late 20's had silver(-cough-gray-cough-) hair that seemed to defy gravity, one of his eyes was covered up by a konoha head band his other eye brown. His clothing was a jounin uniform. The other male had black hair the fell down limply, his eyes a dark-almost black-shade of brown. He had a konoha head band on his forehead.

One of the girls had short _PINK_ hair, and jade green eyes. Her head band was on top of her head. She wore a sleeveless red shirt and a beige mini skirt with slits at the sides underneath a pair of black shorts. The last one had blond hair that looked to be made out of gold, her eyes the color of the sky on a summer day whisker like scars decorating her cheeks. She wore and orange jumpsuit black markings on it and black ninja sandals. Her headband was on her forehead.

The Oto civilians could only think one thing, 'Oh shit…'. The last time a leaf nin had come to Oto it had been that bloody Uchiha. But…they didn't look like nuke-nin… The blonde frowned at the sight in front of her and muttered to her team, "I-I-I-I-I-I-it's so…desolated here…why would he want to come _here_?!"

"For Power that's what."

_We Gave You_

_Everything That_

_You Could ever Want_

The Konoha nin wandered around the rest of the day searching every inch for someone the Oto civilians didn't know. All they knew was that they wouldn't dare get too close to Orochimaru's lair for comfort. They never confronted the villagers either. Though their reasons un-known they were already reported to Orochimaru by one of his sub-ordinates. Finally after much protesting of the blonde for some reason or other the nin's finally decided to go to the training grounds.

"But WHY do we have to go there Sensei?!"

"Why shouldn't we exactly?"

She had no response.

_And yet _

_You still Betrayed_

_Us to a Traitor_

Orochimaru ginned evilly as his sub-ordinate informed him of the Leaf-nin's arrival. "I believe I will allow Sasuke to handle them."

The sub-ordinate started to protest but was soon silenced from the glare sent at him from Orochimaru.

"This will simply test his loyalty towards me."

_And Now_

_We Meet Again_

_After all These Years_

The Leaf Shinobi walked into the training grounds to see something they hadn't seen in a very long time. Only one person spoke.

"Sasuke…is it really you…?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it TTN! Review please!


End file.
